The Nine Lives of Chloe King Season 2
by Ms. Chloe River Oswald
Summary: This is my own season 2 of TNLOCK. I am picking it up where the show left off after the 10th episode. By the way, I'm a major CHALEK fan! Enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1

_This is my second piece of fan fiction. I decided to write my own season two of The Nine Lives of Chloe King, for those of you who are like me, who have an impulsive need for closure, lolz :) I haven't really planned this out, I am just making this up as I go. As for how many chapters this will have, I honestly don't know right now, like I said I haven't planned this out yet. I won't have much time to update in the next few weeks, because I have a big research project due soon, and that is going to take up the majority of my free time. Once that is over, I will try to update as often as I can, hopefully at least once a week. I hope you enjoy! _AN: Just a disclaimer, I do not own The Nine Lives of Chloe King, just the plot I created.

(in the museum in the park)

Chloe POV:

I heard a quick, ear piercing bang. Then another, and another. I started to fall back as the pain took over my body. I saw the woman with the gun turn around and leave just as the room disappeared. Then I heard the doors smash open and the sound of a familiar voice. Brian.

Brian POV:

I told her that if she wasn't out in ten minutes, I was going in after her. But I stopped staring down at my watch the moment I heard it. A gunshot. Then two more. I panicked and ran in the moment I heard it. When I smashed the door open, I saw what I was dreading since she went into the museum. Chloe was lying on the stairs. Bullet holes in her shirt and blood pouring out. I ran over to her and tried to wake her.

"Chloe wake up! I love you, I love you Chloe!" I nearly shouted as tears started to roll down my face. I started to think that this really was the end for her, but to my surprise her eyes opened.

"Brian" she whispered, as if she had heard what I just said. I couldn't help it. I leaned in to kiss her. She hesitated at first, but then she put her hand on the back of my head and gently pulled me closer. Then suddenly she pulled away, leaving me wanting more. She gasped in horror and I wondered why. _Why was she always so hesitant to kiss me, and why did she pull away? _Then she started to disappear right before my eyes.

Chloe POV:

"No!" I said as I realized what happened. He kissed me. He's going to die! I saw his eyes start to close and his body became limp.

"No! No Brian, don't die! I love you! Stay with me! Brian!" I shouted as I tried to wake him, but it was no use. The warmth was already draining from his body. He laid lifeless across my lap as I leaned over him and sobbed.

Alek POV:

As I walked down the hallway to the apartment, I saw that the door was cracked open a bit, and I started to worry. I opened the door and saw Zane standing in the middle of the room. But then I saw where he was looking. Down at the floor. Where Valentina and Jasmine laid, unconscious.

"I'm going to kill you." I said, truly meaning every word.

"That's no way to speak to a brother!" Zane said. That cannot be true. I can't be related to this lowlife. I punched him in the face as hard as I possibly could, knocking the wind out of him, and tossing him to the ground on the other side of the room. He started to get up and he charged at me. I dodged him at the last second, spun around and grabbed him by the neck in a headlock. With one hard twist, I could snap his neck and kill him. He looked up at me with a deranged look.

"You couldn't possibly have the heart to kill your own brother!" he said in a childlike voice, trying to guilt me out of it. It didn't work.

"I am not related to you in any way. Want to know why? Because I would never turn against my own race!" I screamed at him, then grabbing his head and yanking his neck around until I heard a loud crunch, and his body went limp. I let him fall to the floor with a loud thump as I ran over to Valentina and Jasmine. I checked for a pulse, it was slow, but they both had one, and both were breathing shallowly. I grabbed the nearest phone and called the only healers I knew in San Francisco. They dropped everything and rushed over. They were here within ten minutes. After Valentina and Jasmine were stabilized on IV's and antidotes for the poison darts, the healers told me that they would watch them, and to go find Chloe. Chloe, I almost forgot! She was at home alone tonight. I immediately ran out the door.

I got to Chloe's house, but she wasn't there. _I told her not to go out without calling me!_ I was frustrated, I couldn't believe she keeps going out unsupervised! And after all that has happened to her! I saw her laptop on her desk and I checked her messages, maybe that would give me a clue where to find her. I saw a message that said it was from her dad. How long have they been communicating? What if it's not really him? I knew I was going to have a serious talk with her later. I saw a message from her dad telling her to meet him tonight, at "Hannah's last stop". What did that mean? I saw a piece of colored paper with the drawings of a child on it, a picture of a girl at the cable car museum in the park. That's where I would check first.

Chloe POV:

Just when my tears ran dry, the door of the museum smashed open. Alek. His face was always comforting to see, but then he started to look mad, and then the questions began.

"What happened? Are you ok? Why is Brian here? Did your dad actually show up? Did he do this to you? Why didn't you call me before you came here?" I couldn't handle it, after what had just happened. Then once again my eyes were flooded and I leaned over sobbing.

"Are you ok?" Alek asked in a soft voice, as his anger suddenly disappeared. He came over to me, sat down next to me, and saw that Brian was dead.

"I'm so sorry." He said, looking me in the eyes, and I could tell he actually meant it. He lifted Brian's body off my lap and gently placed him on the floor, and returned to my side. I wrapped my arms around him and buried my head in his shoulder. We stayed like that for a minute, before I pulled away a bit and explained everything that happened.

"You lost another life?" he asked, knowing the answer, but not wanting to accept it. I just nodded and leaned over to hug him.

"Have your wounds healed yet?" he asked, and then I remembered. I still had three bullets lodged in my chest. He watched, and winced, and I extended my claws, and carefully pulled out each bullet from its hole. The stabbing, gut wrenching pain returned as I slid each bullet out, tears starting to flow once again. Once I was done, I retracted my claws and watched the bullet holes close up quickly, right before my eyes, but I still felt very sore. No matter how many times this ever happens to me, I know I will never really get used to it. Man, dying sucks.


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe POV:

As we walked up to the apartment door, I saw Alek's worried face, and I started to wonder if something bad happened. My heartbeat quickened as Alek opened the door, and he must have noticed because he put his hand on my shoulder to comfort me. The apartment was quiet, too quiet. Alek brought me into the living room where I saw Valentina and Jasmine, hooked up to IV's and unconscious. There were two healer there, bandaging their injuries.

"What happened? Who did this?" I cried, but then I stopped wondering when I saw the body on the floor. Zane. Cold and lifeless.

"He said he was my brother. He couldn't be right, could he?" Alek asked guiltily. "I hope he was lying. Because I killed him."

"I don't know, but it could be true. But it doesn't matter if he was your brother or not. He deserved what he got, he betrayed his own species." I pleaded, hoping he would feel better, but I knew that no matter what I said, the guilt would stick with him for a very long time.

"Yeah…I guess he deserved it." He said in an unsure tone, trying to hide the fact that he was still guilty. "It's late, we should probably go to sleep. You can sleep in the guest room, it's too dangerous for you to go back home right now."

I wanted to protest, but I knew he was right. I just nodded ok. He looked me in the eye and said goodnight after he showed me to the guest room. I didn't have any pajamas, so I decided to just sleep in my underwear. I got into the bed, the silk sheets felt great against my bare skin. However I wasn't very tired, despite everything I went through earlier. I just shut my eyes, leaned back and thought about earlier. And I realized something. I realized how Alek is one of the very few people I can really trust lately. I remembered how before I got involved with the Mai, he seemed like just another cocky bastard, hanging with his fellow jocks and a swarm of cheerleaders around him at all times. Now he is much more than that, he is always the one I instinctively turn to in times of crises, and he always knows how to comfort me. I must say, he did a really good job hiding his good side for the first few years I knew him. On that thought, I started to drift off into a dreamless sleep.

Alek POV:

I was up at the crack of dawn, I had barley slept last night. The guilt from yesterday had plagued my thoughts all night. I went to peek into the guest room to see if Chloe was awake yet. I saw that she was still curled up under the covers. I saw that her clothes were on the chair off to the side, she must be sleeping in her underwear. I couldn't help but giggle a bit. I wandered off to the kitchen, and I thought maybe I should surprise Chloe. I doubted that she has ever imagined me as a good cook.

Chloe POV:

I awoke to the glorious aroma of bacon flooding into the room. I got up, threw on my clothes from yesterday and headed to the kitchen where I saw a sight I never thought I would ever see in my life. Alek cooking. He was standing over the stove in a pink apron. I nearly fell to the floor laughing.

Alek POV:

I was turning the bacon in the pan and was about to flip a chocolate chip pancake when I suddenly heard Chloe in a fit of laughter behind me. Damn, I had planned to take of the apron before waking her up. I didn't want her to see me in it. Oh well, I knew I would never hear the end of this one.

Chloe POV:

We sat at the table and ate in silence. I was surprised, Alek was an amazing cook! After breakfast, we went into the den and watched some old cartoons for a while. During a commercial break, I checked my phone and realized it was Monday.

"Oh shit. Alek, we were supposed to be in school over two hours ago!" I cried.

"Damn. I guessed I missed my physics test already. Oh man, my teacher is going to be pissed." Alek said with a groan.

"Hang on, I have an idea." I said, because I couldn't afford to damage my great attendance record. I picked up the phone and dialed the school office.

"Hello, this is Meredith King, and I am calling about my daughter Chloe and her cousin Alek Petrov, who will not be in school today. We are having a family emergency. My apologies." I said in my most professional sounding and overly practiced impression of my mother.

"Holy crap, you sound just like her!" Alek said after I hung up. "By the way, does she still call me bed boy?" Alek asked, with his signature smirk.

"Oh god Alek!" I half said and half laughed as I elbowed him in the arm. I remembered that night a few weeks ago, and how much trouble I was in at the time, and laughed. But I couldn't stop for some reason.

"Sorry I can't stop! I don't know why!" I choked out between breaths.

"Calm down, King." He said with a smirk. "I could help you relax" he said, and my mind went back to that night, and I just lost it. He sure wasn't doing anything to help me stop laughing.


End file.
